Episode 369
We're moving to the moon Luckily, if all goes wrong on Earth after the year 2020, we might have a base on the moon available. Maybe someone will even take my advice and start terraforming the moon, so it can be like a little vacation spot for adventurous Earth-dwellers. A girl can dream. Housekeeping * Molly is still on vacation, but will be back Wednesday. * Veronica will be on vacation starting Thursday. Holiday * Today is Sachertorte day! * Tomorrows holidays are covered. News Items * NASA has read Tom's NaNoWriMo book and is planning to build a permanent moon base after 2020. * Toshiba has announced a 1.8" 100GB hard disk. * Veronica eats leftover Kung-pow chicken, and pays for it for the rest of the episode. * YouTube faces Japan over rights management. ** Will this result in a YouTube no one wants to watch? * Internet traffic is surging to iTunes and X-Box Live services. ** iTunes related to upgrades? ** XBL related to new content * Brittany Spears is number 1! ** On Yahoo! ** Other popular search terms are covered. * GPS leads an ambulance driver astray with a patient. * AT&T and SBC merger continues. ** The FCC Commissioner has recused himself over conflict of interest leading to a 2v2 deadlock. ** The FCC Chairman has asked that the FCC's lawyers find a resolution. * Hackers get a pro-evolution website de-indexed by turning it into a link farm. Voicemail * Bob from Wisconsin called about physical patch issuance: The Wii Woah!. * A call about hacking cellphones. ** Maybe Steve "Mad Dog" Jobs is out to listen into your phone calls with hidden batteries in your iPhone. * Brent the Photographer from Ohio called about Apple Computers buying Apple Corp. for their Beatles catalogue as a future negotiations technique. Listerner mail * Many e-mails on determining what version of Windows you are running. ** Joseph writes in that Windows 95-Me was DOS 7.x and provides a link to Wikipedia for the versions and release dates of WindowsNT. * Kevin from Calgary writes in about the X-Box 360 controller icon in Windows Live * Frank the Copyright Lawyer writes in about what will happen if the Beatles catalogue goes public domain in the UK, but not in the US. * Dennis O. writes in about a USC student that has turned his Mac Powerbook Ti into a tablet. * A number of e-mails about Tomato Torrent. * Dixon L. writes in about which political positions various tech luminaries should hold: ** Veronica: Agriculture Secretary ** Molly: Congressional Librarian ** Tom: Ambassador to the Vatican. * Mike the poor college student writes in about the etymology of the word "denizen". ** The political structure of Buzz Town follows. Update on the search for the Kim family * Everyone but James has been found as he set out to try and find help but had not returned. The last call * Aaron from LA called on advice for using most voicemail systems. 369